The Chosen Destinies
by DraGonMistress704
Summary: [ON HOLD]AU ever since naraku had fallen into power with the gokon no tama, the tribes ahve been nothing but slaves, and an ancient race destoryed. but there remained offspring, and the few Chosen for them. now this rowdy bunch have entwined destinies, an
1. Default Chapter

**The Chosen Destinies**

**Porlogue**

_There is a legend, that has been told many times, over centuries, millennia, from mouth to ear over and over. A legend about one woman, and one jewel._

_The tale begins with that of a priestess, one named Midoriko. She was wise of mind, and fair of beauty, capturing the hearts of the young and old, the human and non with her compassion. She had a soul of power and the sharpest of wits, learning to never show her back upon an enemy. She held council with the Elves and fought battles with the Dwarves, earning the respect of even the most powerful of the Demons. But she never went unchallenged. _

_For Midoriko had a gift, a special gift that went forever unmatched. She had the power to purify that of any soul, whether it be a stone or a man, retching it free of evil and releasing it to the cosmos. Every Demon she faced was blown by her gift, never to see darkness again. And it angered the evil Demons of the land, and they banded together to create a most evil giant Oni, a hideous monster with an unquenching thirst for blood. Midoriko's blood. _

_And so the battle began, on a dark day of bloodshed. The heavens thundered with every strike of metal against flesh, lightening lit the sky with every spark that came from Midoriko's sword. Both sides were wounded and tiring, but neither gave in. so it came to be that both to give the killing blow, Midoriko caught in the jaws of the beast, her blood spilling down the throat of the beast, while her battle worn sword was buried deep in its skull. Midoriko felt her life ending, while the Oni remained steadfast and ready to swallow her whole. _

_So with the last of her strength, Midoriko called upon the elements of Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, and Light, gathering the spirits into her and merged them with her own soul and with that of the Oni's. With a enchantment, she thrust the combined energy from her body in the form of a small, round bead. Her power gone, Midoriko's body became nothing but stone, her still form still trapped in the jowls of the Oni as it too, turned to stone. And so, the Gokon no Tama was born._

_Upon the death of Midoriko, many had searched out the jewel, wanting to claim their greedy paws on it. Demons were most hungry for it, and any Elves that came upon it were deflected by the evil of the Oni's mixed soul. Power hungry and evil humans rampaged villages looking for it, and the Dwarves would have nothing to do with it. And then came forward a noble and serene Demon, one who wished for nothing but to calm his lands once again. He was the young leader of the Western Lands, Lord Inu-Taishou, a very powerful inu-taiyoukai. He offered his fortress as a safe haven for the jewel, for it to be protected by the best of his guard. However, the Elves and Humans suspected him of personal gain, and the Dwarves were out right suspicious of him. _

_Each of the Tribes chose the strongest and wisest of their people, the Elves their Eldest Councilor, the Humans their strongest Priest and Priestess, and the Dwarves the strongest and best of their warriors. They gave the young Demon lord a three-day trial to prove to them that he only had the best intentions in mind and was not seeking the jewel himself. The Elf Councilor tested the Demon's wit and wisdom, boring down on the Demon with battle strategies and diplomatic situations, and the Demon came out triumphant with the Elf's approval. The next day, the Demon was challenged by the Human's best-gifted people, the Priest and Priestess using powers they had trained for and harnessed to defeat the Demon. And that day too, the Demon came out victorious with his defeat of the Humans, showing them mercy in an almost killing blow. The last was the hardest, for the Dwarves were known for their unrelenting battle skills and deadly agility. This battle was the longest, for the Demon had never known battle like this. But in the end, yet again, he came out victor, the first to wear out a battle driven Dwarf. _

_But it was at this time, that a new race had been discovered. Upon hearing of the jewel and the powerful Midoriko's death, a new breed of creature had descended from the mountains to see of the protection of such a drastic object. it was this day that the Dragons came to be, flying beings of massive proportions that possessed magical skills unheard of. They could heal the wounded or destroy forests, their wisdom far more advanced than that of the Elves, who were as old as the Dwarves. They possessed a special mind skill, the power to communicate with the mind and to manipulate a body to that of pain. _

_Draco, the lead male of the Dragons all those years ago, stepped forth with a bold air, and challenged the Demon lord to a battle of the mind. The giant Dragon probed and prodded Lord Inu-Taishou's mind till he had the Demon crying in pain, pulling back with approval when the Demon lord stood fast and would not relinquish his thoughts to the Dragon. So Draco offered the help of his pack, selecting five Dragons that were his finest to help guard the jewel. And so it was proposed that the Tribes work together to protect the Shikon from the clutches of evil. The humanoid Tribes brought forth their people, and of the Dragons, five were chosen. Upon the meeting of Dragon and Tribes, it was discovered that certain Tribe peoples and Dragons could form a bond between them, there fore, proclaiming them Rider and Dragon. _

_These five Riders and Dragons came to be known as the Five Chosen, specially trained by Elves for wits, for battle by Dwarves, and compassion by Humans. Dragons became a powerful ally, and the jewel was placed in Inu-Taishou's care. For centuries, the Five Chosen protected the jewel; the Tribe people's lives elongated by their bond with the Dragons, and could live decades beyond normal. Riders and Dragons were Chosen only every few centuries, protégées and new Dragons trailed time and again to prove their worth. A few of the Chosen fell in love during the time of Peace, and their children often became lords or ladies. _

_Lord Inu-Taishou himself found a mate, and they bore a son, Sesshomaru. However, the Lady fell ill and passed, leaving the Demon lord alone. His son became bitter and cold, and detested his father when the Demon lord came home with a human noble woman, mating her and bearing another son. However, Demons took this as a disgrace and went to kill the Demon lord. The lord fell protecting his family, and the mother and child disappeared into time. _

_Seeing the Demon lord had fallen, more and more came for the jewel that lay dormant in the fortress, becoming too much for the Chosen and Dragons. Their last dying strength was spent protecting the jewel against one Demon, a dark evil being by the name of Naraku. He slew the Five Chosen in a bloody massacre, and took the jewel for himself. With his newfound power, he easily took control of the lands. The Humans were nothing but dirt under his feet, and the Elves and Dwarves took to hiding. The Elves retreated to a far away land over seas, and the Dwarves burrowed themselves deeply from Naraku's evil. However, the Dragons were doomed. Using his new power, Naraku found the nesting grounds of the Dragons, and killed Kiba, Draco's son, killing the over powered Dragons one by one. _

_As Kiba lay dying and bleeding upon the ground, watching his pack being slaughtered, he called upon the last of his abilities and told his mate Dailah to take five eggs, and run to hiding. Grief stricken and wounded, Dailah rescued five remaining eggs and flew for a long as she could, out running Naraku the best she could. With her waning strength, Dailah came upon a Priestess training ground, and begged for the women to protect the eggs. They accepted the burden willingly, and watched as Dailah died a quick death, her spirit burning her body to ashes as she continued to the next world._

_For over a century the Priestesses watched over the unhatching eggs, each generation sworn to never tell of the eggs location. And over that time, Naraku grew in power and received word from a priest that there was rumor of Dragons eggs. The evil being took immediate action, hunting down the unborn Dragons brutally until he came upon the Priestess grounds. He sent his guard to retrieve the eggs, but upon quick action of the High Priestess, the eggs were taken and sent into hiding by her youngest followers, putting her best pupil, Kikyou, in command. The eggs and Priestesses escaped, Naraku burned the training grounds to the ground. _

_And so, our story begins..._

A red caped figure stood in the middle of the clearing, the fabric whipping and ruffling as the wind blew by. The trees were a frenzy of life as they swayed, and night insects chirped like a disorganized chorus. The grass under their feet was carpet thick, and hissed as the wind swept by. The full moon poured its white pure light into the clearing, and the figure pulled back her hood to reveal porcelain white skin and fair features, her loosely bound raven tresses whipping over her shoulder as she stared up at the white orb in the sky.

Kikyou took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, wanting to relax her nerves for what she knew was to come. She had just received word from the Elves that they approved of what was necessary, and the Dwarves sent a man to protect them in the time of vulnerability that was needed for the ceremony. She took another breath. This was what was right, what was needed. Naraku had remained in power for far too long, and the only way to stop him was to do this. She tensed as a branch made a groan, protesting to the power of the wind. She relaxed her body forcibly. She knew he was coming, they had been running for too long to be safe anymore. She suppressed the pang in her heart. Damn the bastard to the Seven Hells. He had killed them all, every single one. All because of these eggs, these objects that could be their only hope.

Kikyou snapped her head to the side as another red clad figure approached her, speaking in hushed tones, "My lady, we are ready to begin."

Kikyou nodded and slipped her robe grabbed arms free of her cape. "Is the Dwarf in position and ready?"

"Yes, he is ready for the first defense," the girl responded, bowing her head. Kikyou nodded again.

"Good Ashita, gather the others and prepare for the ceremony."

Ashita bowed her hooded head and headed for the surrounding forest of the clearing. Kikyou watched as she stopped just short of the near trees and paused. She turned back and around started walking back, except this time, followed by five other red caped figures. Kikyou knew that each of them held one of the precious eggs, ready to lend their energy for this to succeed. Kikyou was aware of the Dwarf that patrolled the surrounding area, every once in a while looking their way. She bowed her head.

It was very gracious of the Dwarves to send a man, Ochrich, for they were known as Magic Haters, and to be so close to magic was considered very brave to them. Kikyou regained her posture and pointed to an outlined circle in the ground, a pentagram dug deeply in the soil. The five figures placed five dark objects at each point of the pentagram, and took a place in a circle around Kikyou and the eggs.

Kikyou took a breath and tilted her head back to face the moon once again. Her pale arms rose up out of her cape, her miko robes sliding down to rest by her upper arms. The others followed her lead, except keeping their hoods on. With the flick of thought, Kikyou summoned a small fire from the ground in the center, its white flame licking harmlessly at the ground and five eggs. She closed her eyes and seemed to let go of her self, her soul flowing out in invisible waves from her body. In her mind's eye, she could see the flow of moonlight, its energy cool and shocking to the touch of thought. She gathered the pure energy into her outstretched hands, making them glow a white that was calm and serene. She expanded the power, and felt the tingle of the other's power, gathering from them what she needed. It would not do to have the followers fall and not able to run.

The white fire grew with Kikyou's power, becoming larger and larger until it engulfed the eggs in white flame. Kikyou opened her sightless eyes.

"We call upon you, Mother Moon, to lend your guidance and sight upon the future beings that lay dormant in these shells.

Guide them to the ones that will need their guidance, and give upon them your blessings so that they may survive to fulfill their destinies."

Kikyou lowered a hand, and grabbed to something invisible. She shouted as she shot the hand up. "Earth!"

One of the objects that lay at the top of the pentagram suddenly shot up into the sky and was gone in a white streak. She repeated the gestures.

"Fire!" the one to the right of the top.

"Wind!" to the right of the previous.

"Water!"

"Light!"

The last departed with a burst of energy, surprising Kikyou at its intensity. When that too was gone, the white fire of the pentagram burned down to nothing, and the clearing darkened considerably. Kikyou stared after the objects that were no longer in view, and held her hands in prayer. "Safe trip young ones."

"Me Lady Kikyou! They are upon us!"

Kikyou whipped her head around to the voice of Ochrich, and was met with the sound of clashing metal. She gasped and pulled her hood up, ducking her head to hide her features. "Hurry! We haven't much time to escape!"

The red clad figures ran soundlessly into the woods, never to be seen again by the eyes of enemies. Ochrich exploded from the bushes, his short legs dragging in the ground as he slid to a stop. He glanced around and confirmed that the Priestesses were gone, before making an escape of his own to a tunnel not known of by any but the Dwarves. When the enemies came upon the clearing, they were met with nothing but emptiness.

One figure growled in frustration and pushed past the other beasts, his black cape billowing as he knelt by a patch of burnt ground. He ran long, parchment white fingers through the black dirt, rubbing the grit between his fingers. He brought it to his nose and sniffed, growling again when he realized what has happened. No wonder magic had been sensed greatly here, and casting spell had taken place not a minute before.

His white eyes scanned the area, lip pulling back in snarl. It had been _her_, he was sure of it. His taloned fingers tensed into a fist. He will find her and slowly kill her. But not before she told him where they went.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::ahhhhhhhhhh!!! New story!!! My Jesus I'm sorry! But it was in the way! It wouldn't go away and stop bugging me to let me think of Edo's next chapter. So I started. Now it will leave me alone long enough for me to write more chapters for others. Gah!! What is wrong with me!??!?! The "five chosen" and the title might be a little gay and stupid, so if you come up with something better, please tell me immediately.**


	2. The Chosen are Found

Chapter 1: The Chosen are Found

"Kohakuuuuuuuu!!"

The forest echoed with that call, bouncing from tree to tree. Her pretty pink mouth frowned in a scowl, and dark thin brows lowered. She stepped over roots carefully, making sure to keep quiet and listen for her annoying little brother. Too bad Kilala hadn't come today; she was really fed up with this little game of his.

"Kohaku! Come on! Father said no more than three hours practice!" Sango hollered into the trees, listening as it echoed once again down the mountain slope. She should have known he'd want to practice in the forest, it was his favorite hiding place. And now that he was hidden, she'd trek through hell to find him. At this moment, she hated him. Sango paused, frowning at the deciduous forest canopy, looking for any shift in shadow that was unusual. She shifted her mighty weapon on her back, and squinted at the branches. That boy just had to make this harder didn't he? Her grip readjusted on the curved shaped bone, and then an idea struck her.

She grinned up at the canopy. "Alright Kohaku, if you insist on playing this game...Hiraikotsu!!"

Sango pulled back the curved shaped bone, bringing the other end into her view with how far she pulled back, and flung the weapon with a grunt of effort. The bone flew through he air spinning, slicing down branches and foliage in its wake, and just as it rounded to come back to Sango, she heard a squeaked of surprise. Sango jumped and caught her weapon with ease, landing not too far from where she heard the squeak.

"Come on Kohaku, your cover's blown. Time to go home."

"awww, Ane-ue! You cheated!" a boy of maybe twelve came from the wreckage that Sango caused, covered head to foot in twigs and leaves, spitting some of it out. His attire was somewhat like Sango's, black cat suit of a shiny material, armor on both shoulders and shins, the middle too, though Kohaku's was a bluish green while Sango's was pink. Tied in his teal sash around his waist was an over sized sickle blade with attached chain, and it jingled as he made his way from the debris. The boy glared at his sibling as she giggled. "Its your fault father's gonna yell at me for be dirty."

Sango hefted Hiraikotsu over her shoulder again, and patted Kohaku over the back, "don't worry, we'll just say I was extra hard on you today."

Kohaku snorted and crossed his arms, pointedly ignoring her. But when the welcome warmth of her arm slung over his shoulders suddenly disappeared, Kohaku looked back. Sango stood frozen the spot, eyes wide and sickly pale. "Ane-ue? Ane-ue, daijoubou desu ka?"

What was this feeling? This tingling along her spine? This clammy feeling that had a slick cold feeling to it along her skin? This cold sweat snaking down her back and coating her palms? What were these feelings?

"Something's coming..." she breathed and looked to the sky. Kohaku, worried and confused, followed her gaze, but found nothing amiss. All he saw was the sun filtering through the tree's green leaves, the wind rustling them as it passed. He turned back to Sango, whose jaw had opened slightly, and she was breathing heavily as the feelings increased.

"Ane-ue, nothing's..." he paused, and cocked his head to the right. It sounded like something was burning, sizzling in the distance...and it was coming closer.

The forest around suddenly dimmed slightly, and Kohaku looked around alert as Sango remained fascinated with whatever was coming, staring blankly at the sky. The sizzling sound increased, rising to a crackling din, and Kohaku gasped as a bright green light tinted the sky. He looked to Sango and back again, and realized that the sound was coming towards them. He plowed his sister to the ground.

"Ane-ue get down!"

His yell was over shadowed by a rushing sound like rolling boulders, and the ground not too far from them suddenly exploded in a wave of dirt.

&--------------------------------------------------------------&

"hup!"

The dull colored ax came smashing down, slicing the log in two down its length. The spilt wood fell tot eh ground with a clatter, and another log was placed in the formers. A second passed, and the same process happened over again.

He wiped his brow, and hefted the ax over his shoulder. That should be enough to last the night, and then he could go out tomorrow for more, then later hunt for some game. His golden hues lifted to the bright sky, the sun falling through gaps in the trees that surrounded him and his little accommodation. It looked to be about midday right about now, and there was still time to spare. He'd have to go hunting later, deer season was at its peek. And along with deer came wolves, lexes (they stalked and killed the fawns), and cougars. Perfect for gaming season. He'll go in an hour, find a few deer for hide and meat, for him and in town.

Inuyasha sighed as he looked back down at his axe, and leaned it against his cutting stump. Sukasa has been asking for some good venison for a couple days now, and he'd gladly oblige. No one in his or her right mind would turn down the prospect of her famous venison stew. Not that he had to pay for it...Sukasa seemed more...cheery with him than others, and her excuse was, "oh you worked so hard for this bowl! just eat and shut up."

So cheery wasn't the word, but it was different from the way she treated her other customers at the tavern. But he better clean up first, no need to give the animals forewarning with his sweaty smell. Inuyasha itched at his restrained snowy white hair, and scratched the back of one ear. He sighed again as she headed to his little cabin, log wood walls and smoking chimney have all the effect of a homey warm place. His mother had made it that way. He stopped and paused to look upon his home, one that he and his mother had worked so hard to make for themselves. It mostly had been his mother though.

He had been nothing but a baby when his father died. His mother told him that Chichi-ue had died protecting them, and nothing else. It made him sound like a great lord or something. Pft, fat chance of that. He was nothing but a dirty hanyou who lived by himself out in the Forever Forest, his mother having died some years ago when eh was nothing but thirteen. His eyes involuntarily glanced to the right of the cabin. It might not have been the fanciest of burials, or been officially prayed upon by a priest, but Inuyasha had dug it himself, and he had cried in his prayers. His mother would have smiled.

"Come on, man, get going," he chided himself, and lowered his brows in frustration. He wasn't supposed to be sentimental. If he was to make it in the vile land, he couldn't show weakness. That was another thing; he didn't get how a man so dark and evil as Naraku could be Emperor of this land. There were true stories of the man's evil, where he had personal torture rooms, rape rooms, secret (not anymore) slaughters of villages how didn't pay taxes in mass. It made Inuyasha's blood boil from head to toe, and eh found himself tensing his fist to strike something. He had no doubt either that Naraku had something to do with his father's murder, the chances were too high. Naraku had Humans and Demons under his thumb like bugs, and he could crush them at will.

But Inuyasha calmed himself. He wasn't no damn bug. No, no, he was a scorpion, and he was going to survive that fucking freak's reign of terror. Hell, he'd stop the beats himself if he had to.

Inuyasha's dog like ear twitched, and he whirled around. There was nothing there. He started fidgeting in place for no reason, and eh found his skin was starting to crawl. What the hells? The crawling turned to tingling, the tingling to needles, and soon enough, Inuyasha felt his skin was like fire; burning internally and itching like hell. He kept looking from hand to hand, down at his feet, but found no reason why he should be feeling this way. He let out a shuddery breath as the burning increased, and he felt his eyes drawn to the sky once again. His vision blackened on the outside, and all his sense seemed to focus on one spot. He felt a pressure on his mind, inside his head, and had this feeling something was coming his way. His ears twitched forward, and he picked up a hissing sound, the scent of charred something wafting to his nose. He blinked once as a red dot came into view, then yelped and bounded away as that dot was suddenly 20 feet a away. He turned in the air and watched wide eyed as the ground exploded in a fiery cloud almost right where he had been

&--------------------------------------------------&

This was too precious, and she wasn't about to have it taken from her that easily. The demoness looked over her shoulder and saw nothing, but she kept running. No telling what Naraku's men could do. Even when she had spent so many years in his reluctant service.

Kagura's kimono was ripped and tattered, but it didn't matter. She had gotten away, just like she had always wanted to. And he couldn't find her, not anymore. He ahd no way of finding her. Her ruby clear eyes took one more look over her shoulder, her nose twitching slightly to take a sniff. No guards, no demons, no hunters. She was home free. she stopped and stooped to her knees, doubling over to pant heavily, the sweat dripping from her nose and brow. She did it. She escaped. She was free.

Kagura looked up and through the trees, almost willing any person out there who was trying to get her to show up. Cause then she'd know if she was safe. Kagura took a few more breaths, then unwrapped her arms from around her, unclenching the parcel gripped against her chest. All those years, all the torture, all the mocking, and now it was finally over. She'd be free of him forever, and be free to live her own life. As sunlight filtered through the shadows around her, the thick brush of undergrowth giving her some protection, Kagura unwrapped her parcel from its bloody, dark stained cloth and bit her lip. Her heart. No longer was it in his hands, no longer did she have to pain when he felt like having a sick laugh.

This was her heart, from now till forever, and he was never getting her back. Kagura swallowed her nerves, her hands shaking a bit as she realized what she had to do. The only way to put her heart where it belonged...was to eat it. She flinched as it pulsed weakly in her hands. If she did this, she'd be free, free as the wind...

With out hesitation, Kagura dug her fangs in and ripped a piece of her flesh from it, taking greedy bites and smearing the blood over her lips. Bit by bit, the organ was taken in hurriedly, sliding down her throat, making her gag, as she was never use to raw meat. Though those few times...her hands blood covered, Kagura shoved the last of it in her mouth and she swallowed with out chewing (she just couldn't), and felt the slick tissue slid down and into her. She coughed a few times and dry heaved, willing it to stay down. She wrapped quivering hands around herself, and waited...for anything.

Heat exploded within her, making her gasp harshly as her chest constricted in pain. It was like a little creature was crawling into her empty chest, making a permAnent nest for itself, and shifted till there was no more pain. Her body settled with a relaxed droop, and she realized something. She could feel her pulse. For the first time in her creation, Kagura had a pulse. And she smiled, the amazing feel of actual _tears_ pouring out her eyes, sliding down her face in hot trails. She was crying! And...and she felt happy! She was alive!

Her head snapped up at the sky as her new feelings sharpened dramatically. There was a cooling under her skin, and a feeling of lightness...like the wind... her head whipped back and forth as the brush around her darkened, and she feared she might have been found after all. But the sound of hissing, crackling drew her attention skyward, and her eyes widened when a faint blue objected was heading straight for her area. Kagura scrambled out of the brush and dodged behind a tree just as she felt the ground shake with the impact.

Thunder roared in her ears.

&--------------------------------------------------------------&

Sigh...to be him. it was just so hard. Take care of his chores, be vigilant, honorable, and a wise monk...find a fair lady to bear his child...

(A/n: you all saw this coming....)

But of course, luck was never on his side. And some said, Miroku was the luckiest there could be. Yeah right, how lucky could he be? He has a void in his right hand, a drunk for his mentor, a father who died right before his eyes, and another hand that had a mind of its own.

Oh happy days.

Miroku ran a hand though his short bound hair, his square jaw set firmly. The rosary on his right hand clicked as he fisted it, the cloth of his cuff rustling. His near violet blue eyes scanned the surface of the lake, just down the way from the temple. For near twenty years he's been training and living at that Buddhist temple, looking for something that might relieve the pain he had. But it didn't. Nothing did. The knowledge that he was eventually going to die (maybe in the next couple years), brought back the sharp reality he tried to escape.

Sigh...to be him.

Miroku patted the drying purple robes next to him, washed and cleAned before he too bathed. They weren't quite there, but they would dry all the way on the way back. Besides, sand from the lakeshore was getting places he didn't want it to. (a/n: imagery!!) He took a second to stare down at those robes. The deep purple of his under robe, the lighter color of the giant sash that went across his middle and shoulder. Beside his robes was his staff, gold head and rings jingling when he picked it up to play with. This for a Buddhist monk. Just like his father.

He couldn't remember much of the man; Mushin his mentor seemed more likely his father than guardian (though the man might as well be his drunk uncle). His mother he had no memory of, for she had died in birth. Blurs would sometimes enter his mind during meditation, but there was no face to put to them, and a muffled voice in his memory. But he remembered one thing all too clearly. The day his father was sucked into his own void, having not broke the curse in time.

As the black hole crept up his father's arm, taking everything in its wake, he remembered deep brown eyes turning back to look at him, safely secured in Mushin's arms, and yell to him, "_live my son!!"_

After that, Miroku bared the pain of hearing his father's last anguished scream before there was nothing left but a hole in the ground. The wind had died down, and everything stilled. Then the curse came upon him, and he screamed as a hole was ripped into his palm.

Miroku shook his head from his musings. Best not to think of that, nothing came of it. He rubbed a tired temple. Maybe he'd go into town, get some sake, feel the nice cooling effects of alcohol running through his system. Flirt with pretty young maidens. Sounded like a plan.

He stood and dusted sand from his knees, arching his back and stretching lean muscled limbs (a/n: again with the imagery!!) as he groAned in relief. He had been sitting there too long for his own good. He needed a walk to loosen up, and walking back to the temple would not only do that, but relax his mind as well. He needed that as well. It seemed as if his mind troubled him more often these past few days, and no matter what he did, he couldn't shake it. His meditation was constantly disrupted by his thoughts, and so he grew more frustrated as to the reason why this would be happening. He sighed as he scrubbed a hand over his face, stretching the features dramatically as he pulled on his skin. He could really use that sake now.

As Miroku bent to grab up his robes, he paused. When eh was sure it was nothing, he continued, and paused again. What in the name of Buddha...? He stood up slowly again, eyes scanning brightly lit trees surrounding the lake after the shore, glancing over crystal water as he turned his head. For the funniest damn reason, he felt as if something was amiss. His dark orbs rose to the sky, and he squinted to examine if there was. Mentally chiding himself for being silly, that was when his eye caught something up there, twinkling faintly. His head cocked to the side, and his squinted more, trying to but a shape to the shine.

It became brighter and brighter, growing larger in size, and his eyes went wide when he realized a blue ball of fire was heading straight for him. He tensed and took a step back, only to trip on the sand. He fell with a grunt, but snapped eyes back up to the sky, and let out a little scream when he saw it was even closer. Scrambling the best he could, Miroku failed to get up but scampered away, backing and backing until there was just no distance between the object and earth, and it came sliding down along the shore, cresting the waves that lapped from the lake. It was still heading his way, and he saw that it was moving too fast to avoid. He closed his eyes tight, and hoped to every god that he'd make it out alive.

&------------------------------------------------------------&

"Rosemary."

Her delicate hand plucked the said herb from it natural sprout in the meadows, and added it to her basket. Her bare feet took a few steps and she bent to look closely upon another at the meadows edge. She smiled.

"Mint, I love mint." She took a few twigs of mint too, taking one twig for herself as the rest went in her basket. She placed the twig between rosy lips and chewed happily, the fresh bit of mint filling her mouth and its nice scent wafting to her nose. She pushed back little wisps of raven hair as the wind passed, and her peasants dress ruffled slightly about her bare legs, the grass tickling her ankles.

It was a beautiful day out, the wind was cool, the meadow in full bloom, the sky clear of all but little puffs of cloud, and all sorts of woodland creatures making noise and buzzing about her head. And using the excuse she was collecting herbs was just what she needed to explore it.

Kagome took a few hops and came into the meadows with the perfume of wildflowers greeting her. She turned her face up the warm sun, and out stretched arms to circle wide she spun. It just felt so good! To be out, and about, not to worry of sickness, village ailments, pressing injuries. Becoming a healer wasn't all fun and games she had learned. It wasn't about saving people's lives, or miraculously healing someone. It was hard work, and often time's things got worse before they got better. And something's just never got better.

Okay she came out here to relax and be happy, not depress herself like she was prone to do. Though it was hard at times. Being the healer was sometimes a role she didn't have t play. But she had been sent to Keade for that purpose and she was to fulfill it. Keade, bless that old woman. She might be short, tough looking, and had only one eye, but she was a softy to the core, and wise in her wisdom. Her old teacher was her village's Priestess and healer, the seclusion and small size of the place not requiring much of that of the outside world. For it was laid deep in a valley between two mountains, the only outlet out of the mountains a gap for the river that ran through, and to avoid floods, the village was set on the higher walls of the valley. But near the bottom was the most beautiful field of flowers and herbs, surrounded by woodland. She loved it here.

She wondered how her family was doing. And the rest of her village was doing. She sighed a bit, and sat right down in the middle of blooms, dress flaring around her. She needed to become a healer...for them. Hers was smaller than this village, sickness and illnesses plaguing them like locusts on fields. No one knows when the last healer lived, and since Kagome showed the brightest talent for learning, she was sent for her village. Not that Keade minded that she just arrived on her doorstep and asked to be taught, it was just that...well...Kagome didn't know if this was what she was suppose to be doing.

Ever since she was a child, she felt as if she would do something great with her life, maybe be a heroine of stories, or a wise mage how stopped wars or something. But a healer? It was just Though Keade seems to think different. She says Kagome has a "hidden gift" that needed to be brought out. That needed to be refined and used to Kagome's will for the good of people every where. Okay, so Keade exaggerated, but no one said she didn't have a "gift." She didn't know what it was, or where it comes from, but at times, she can feel it. How she can just walk in a room, and tension seeps away, and once frowning people were smiling and jesting with one another. Or when gardening, another little gift of hers. Plants seem to come alive at her touch, and grow better than before as she cares for them. Timid animals will spot her, but neither move nor look away, but not out of fear. Kagome once had a deer follow her after coaxing it, getting to pet its coarse coat and having it take baby leaves from her palm. Birds will land outside her window knowing she will feed them, and she often felt she was glowing with some hidden light. She had been described many times as graceful, beautiful, and ethereal in a way. Of course, it was mostly village boys wishing to win her graces who said it, but it was still flattering.

Kagome sighed and laid back, petals flying up as she flopped down and stared up at the sky. Her deep blue orbs lazily gazed upon bright blue sky, and she smiled a little. She'd have to go back soon, Keade still had many things to teach her. And she had many things to learn still. Butt hat didn't mean she couldn't day dream a little. She closed her eyes and relaxed. Her mind flooded her eyes with color, and she imagined blossoms springing u from the ground, splaying deep colored petals in her face, and the pungent smell of nectar filled her nostrils. Now she was running through the field, hands whispering over stroking silky flowers, and she laughed as she turned her head. And there at the end of the meadow, was a shadow. She cocked her head, but didn't hesitate, and started jogging leisurely towards it. She smiled as it came closer to view, and she saw it lift a hand to her. She reached out and ran faster, reaching...reaching...

Kagome sat up with a gasp, eyes wide open. Something was wrong. She could feel it. She head whipped about, and she shivered as tingles went down her spine. She stood to shaky legs and tossed about, looking for anything that could have her on alert. Though she saw nothing. She blinked as the air dimmed, and she raised her head to look up. She gasped as a white ball of light headed straight down upon her. She screamed, and jumped out of the way as the spot near her exploded with a blast of light.

&-----------------------------------------------------------&

Kikyou lowered her looking glass, and breathed a sigh of relief. Her sense heightened again as they came back, and she became aware of the crackling of the fire beside her, and the sharp smell of incense that had opened her mind to search for them. She jumped as a soft hand shook her shoulder. She turned to find her followers anxiously waited for her word. Ashita had been the one to shake her, and she was looking to Kikyou with hopeful eyes. Kikyou didn't disappoint her.

"They have been found."

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::okay.....so it didn't go away. But im working on chapter 51 as we speak, and edo wont be too far off after this. I just...have phases I guess. Please don't be mad!!**

**SO's:**

**Secret-punk-ricker16: thank you for reading!!! I love it when people read**

**Drake220: LMAO! That was pretty good, and yeah, I guess I don't. I just love detail I suppose. But not too much. And thank you!!!**

**Ashleyandyar: thank you so much!! Come back now, ya'hear!!**


	3. Earth and Water

CHAPTER 2: EARTH AND WATER

Kohaku raised his head cautiously, spitting out some dirt that had mysteriously gotten in his mouth. Sango's head was still pressed firmly under his hand incase something was there to hurt them and was ready to chop some heads. Plus the fact he got some brotherly satisfaction out of the fact she was starting to struggle against him. Kohaku squinted his eyes as the dust settled once again, and he raised himself to his hands and knees, letting go of Sango's head when she let out a shout that sounded closely like a threat. He looked up and gasped, hazel eyes going wide. Sango spit some leaf bits out and rested on one elbow, using her other hand to wipe her tongue clear.

"You didn't have to plow me you know," she grumbled, but her brother paid no mind to it, as he got to his feet and took a few cautious steps forward. Sango raised a brow and hastily got her feet, dusting her taijiya uniform and mumbling, letting Hiraikotsu drop to the ground with a thud.

"Ane-ue…you've got to see this…" she heard Kohaku breath, and Sango raised her head and let her jaw drop.

Only a few feet of where they had been standing was a charred crater, at a guess six feet deep, and almost eight feet in diameter. Jagged earth spouted from the edges, and the hiss of heat released pluming streams of smoke into the air. Burnt dirt and leaves filled the air with their acrid scent, and they scrunched up their noses at the sulfuric smell. Sango pulled on her metal gas mask and neared the crater, taking careful steps to ensure of unstable ground.

"Ane-ue! We don't know what happened! Get back here!" Kohaku hissed at her back, and Sango waved her hand at him, dismissing his little protest.

Sango could hear her heart sped up in her ribcage as she neared the edge of the crater, and slowly looked over the edge, her eyes slightly tearing as gray smoke wisped up at her. Through the thin smoke she could make out an object at the bottom of it, half buried in the black soil. She heard a faint cracking.

"Ane-ue! Look out!"

Sango gasped as the foot nearest the crater suddenly gave out, and she went sliding on her butt the short distance down. She hissed as she landed on a rock, a particularly jagged rock, and jumped to her feet instantly, rubbing her backside roughly. She glared at the supposed spot she landed, and turned her head towards more important matters. Staring down at her feet, Sango cocked her head and narrowed her eyes. She crouched and leaned her head closely to the ground, tilting it this way and that trying to examine the blackened object.

"What are you doing? Get out!" Sango yipped and spun around as her brother yelled down at her, slightly cowering at the crater edge staring down at her. She scowled at him and rolled her eyes.

"What are you so afraid of? It looks like a rock, big whoop," Sango quipped, slightly muffled by her mask, and knelt back to her former position of investigating the object. Kohaku huffed at her back, but still watched her curiously.

Sango took a tentative hand and poked at the soil surrounding the smooth surfaced object, finding the ground warm, but not hot enough to burn. Strange, it had just crashed, wouldn't the ground be really hot around it? Sango bit her lip and brushed her thumb against the thing quickly, to find that too was cool enough to touch. She also found it left a black smear over her finger. Cocking her brows, Sango wiped at the thing again, and she gasped. It…it looked like jade! Not a smooth jade, as she uncovered as she wiped away more black soot, but sort of cloudy, but pricey nonetheless. She smoothed her hands over it until it was clean, her hands soot covered, and started digging it from the ground. It came easily enough, the ground was like powder, and Sango lifted it to her hands. What the…? It felt so light. Wasn't solid jade a good deal heavier than this?

"What is it?" Kohaku called from the top, and Sango looked up perplexed. She gathered the object in one arm and made her way out of the small hole, pushing up with a grunt and coming to sit on the crater edge. Kohaku looked over her shoulder and his eyes went wider at the bright green stone-like-thing in her hands. It was about twice as long as her hand, almost as wide as her thigh. Least to say, it was a good size. Sango pulled her mask off, letting it hang about her neck, and slowly turned the object in her hand. It was certainly…particular. It was smooth, like it was polished, and looked expensive enough for an emperor to have. But it was so light…could it be hollow?

"What do you think it is Ane-ue?" Sohaku crouched beside her as she examined it, and was looking it over with amazed eyes. Sango shook her head and gave it one toss. It was just so light for a stone.

"I'm not sure Kohaku. It looks like clouded jade, but its so light weight!" Sango exclaimed and rested the stone in her lap. Kohaku poked it, satisfied that it didn't crack or anything, and tapped it with a knuckle. He jumped when Sango jumped, letting out a little shrill cry.

"What's wrong Ane-ue!" he cried, and Sango put a hand to her chest. She shook her head in confusion. What was that? Some sort of shock? A power surge? Why did her heart race so? She rubbed the fingertips of her empty right hand gently, as they were tingling. Kohaku stood and pounded one fist into the other. "I say we take it back to the village elders, surely they'll figure out what it could be?"

"I have a feeling…they wont know any more than we do…" Sango answered and took the object as she stood. She dropped it instantly, yelping as she withdrew her hands.

Kohaku whirled around at her squeak, hand on the hilt of his katana, eyes searching for danger. But all he saw was his sister staring wide-eyed at the bright green object that she had dropped. He relaxed and cocked his head curiously, "Ane-ue?

Her head snapped up to look at him, but her jaw worked wordlessly. She simply pointed at the stone. He raised a brow and looked at the jade like stone, finding nothing amiss. That is…till it jumped a good finger's length off the ground. He barked in surprise, hand going to his katana, and he backed some from the object. It jumped again and made a soft ticking noise this time. Both siblings gave it plenty of space as it continued to move, making cracking noises. Sango gasped as a large line of a crack formed over the surface.

But she didn't back away. No, some how, she was drawn to it. It could have been the tingly feeling at the base of her skull. It could have been that fact that this was not a stone at all. It didn't matter, but for all she knew, she couldn't stay away from it. Forgetting Hiraikotsu and the sword at her hip, Sango approached the bouncing thing with limp arms and open face. A very dangerous thing for a taijiya to do. Kohaku stood frozen with shock as she bent to place elbows on her knees, watching as the object rolled and twitched, fascinated. He, for one, was too weary to go near it. But his sister on the other hand, seemed perfectly at ease.

It bounced and made more cracking sounds, and Sango watched entranced on its movements. White veins appeared along its surface as it cracked more, and Sango gasped and dodged quickly when a piece of its surface broke off and went flying past her head. She heard Kohaku step back more. Her heart raced ever faster, her lungs taking in thin air quickly as more and more pieces fell and broke off. She soon realized that this was no gem…it was surely an egg.

It squeaked. Kohaku squeaked, but in a different manner. She gasped harshly.

It squeaked again, and then sort of chirped.

Kohaku pointed a shaking finger at it, "An-Ane-ue…wh-what is it!"

"I don't…" she breathed, watching wide eyed as the hollow red inside moved and sank, pushing towards the opening. Then, she spotted two little nostrils and one tiny tooth. From the red muck that feed and kept alive the creature inside, popped a head from its shell, as pure a green as dark jade, wide golden eyes opening slowly to gaze intently upon her as she stared back.

The tiny creature looked reptilian, as it head rose from the egg on a long neck, scales gleaming under the sunlight, small stubs of horns coming from the back of its skull. Sango had stopped breathing the moment it opened its eyes, as it stared deep into her, to her soul. She felt a connection then…this creature and her. And then, it squealed loudly, opening it small mouth and screeching for what seemed joy.

"Kohaku…" she whispered, reaching a finger out to the small being, which it nuzzled happily, "I really don't think the elders would have a clue on what this is."

Was he dead? Could he be? The roaring in his ears had died down, and other from the spray of sand he got, he wasn't too sure he was alive. Maybe he was _buried_ alive?

Miroku took in a breath (confirming that in fact he was _alive_), and got a great mouthful of sand. He sat up quickly then, sputtering and spitting out as much sand he could, wiping frantically at his face before he opened his eyes and got in an even more gritty situation. Once his eyes were clear, he hands flew around swiping at his entire body to rid himself of sand (coming dangerously close to smacking a very precious area). With a vigorous shake of his head, sand flying off in a cloud, he stood, taking a few more pats at himself.

Well _that_ was something he didn't do everyday.

Man, he was gonna chafe…in places he didn't _want_ to chafe…

Speaking of which, where are his robes? Dark eyes swung around, spotting his garments a good distance away, half buried in sand. He groaned. Is he gonna have to wash those _again?_

_Pop, crackle…tap tap…_

Mirokue froze mid step, taking breath harshly. He just so happened to forget some_thing_ had just, almost hit him. He whirled around as more minute cracks were heard, eyes glancing every which way till they landed on the most shocking thing he's seen.

The thing, the object that had headed straight for him, had left a crater and spray of burnt sand two men wide. It smoked slightly, the trail it dug behind stretching the length of a tall tree. He felt his knees wobble in wonder, his robes forgotten in the sheer shock of the event.

That…could have hit him?

He blinked from his fantasy of possible dismembered body parts if he had been hit, and tilted his head, having heard something again. He heard it again. Miroku looked to the charred crater, to the smoking chunks of coal that the object compressed sand into, as small sounds came from the hole. And he…he couldn't look away.

He felt the strangest thing…and being a monk, trained in the arts of spirits, he could not fathom what this fascination could be with the hole. It was most likely hot, it smelled bad from what he could tell, and he had no desire to be near it. But he couldn't pull away. He felt welded to the spot, watching, waiting, as the little cracking noises went on. In fact…he felt compelled to investigate.

Much to his surprise, he found himself already walking towards it. This brought on a moment of panic, he tried to pull away…but something in him pulled back, pulled him towards it. His brows set. This was most definitely unordinary. And as his duty as monk, it was up to him to stop any demonic attack whatever it be.

…Funny how his knees wouldn't stop shaking.

Never to be possibly seen as a nervous wreck, Miroku stood straight, walking with more confidence. He was a man of the cloth for the love of the gods! What need he be afraid of?

He stopped, interrupting his self-monologue. The noise had stopped but…replaced with even more curious sounds. He heard tiny squeaks, little chirps of fear, then yelps as, he believed, a creature called. His heart raced, an anticipation in him welling till the point he thought he would choke. It cried again, but more desperately. He frowned. It must be a demon spawn, crying for its mother it had lost. Meaning the mother would come, then feed its offspring with whatever was around. And that was him! He must deal with this quickly!

_My staff!_ Miroku made a fist to find it empty. Well…okay, his ofudas! He reached to his chest where they would normally be…to come in contact with skin. He sighed and hung his head…it would _really_ help if he was _dressed_…

Huffing, he lifted his head, scowling in determination. As much he'd hate to use his cursed hand on something so minuscule, he really had no other choice. Any weapon he'd go for would leave him totally open, and any demon no matter the size is dangerous at the moment. Miroku played lightly with the beads of the rosary with tense fingers, his opposite hand reaching for them as he stalked up to the hole. All right…he'd surprise it, then rip open the wind tunnel, and suck it in…easy…

He pounced on the edge of the hole, making sure to stay far enough back he wouldn't fall. He gripped the rosary. He gritted his teeth. And stopped completely.

So…blue…so…clear…

Violet eyes stared deep into the most beautiful blues eyes he's ever seen. They were inhuman in beauty, yet held a world of ancient wisdom. Sapphire deep orbs stared back at him, gazing at him with an amusement that shocked him. Miroku felt the hairs on his entire body stand up, shivers cascading down his spine in waves. It turned fully to him, tearing him from its eyes. He thought it was strange reptile, with a long neck, webbed spines trailing down its back, small horns from back its head. It stretched bat like wings, whipping it fin like tail back and forth slowly, puppy like toes spreading to showed webbed feet. And from head to foot, it was covered in gem-like scales, as deep and rich as its eyes, a shell of the same hue discarded and empty behind it.

Then…it squealed…

Miroku jumped and fell back, shouting out. Quickly enough, it jumped from its hole and skipped around him playfully. Spooking, miroku got up as fast as his kicking legs would let him and ran. However, he ran towards the lake, causing a most giant splash on his way in. he stopped waist deep in the cool water, whipping around and sputtering on water to find it standing on it puppy legs at the water's edge. He grinned, almost triumphantly.

"Ha!" he barked, pointing at it harshly, "you can't get me now beast!"

Why he yelling at it he'll never know…

It cocked its head at him, blinking sapphire eyes. And much to his horror, the little lizard-thing jumped in place excited, whining happily, before it pounced into the lake's smooth surface. Wide eyed, he watched as its tail moved rapidly and disappeared into the lake.

His first instinct? Miroku cupped himself frightfully.

What if it bit him? is it poisonous? Would it kill him? Should he just suck the whole lake up with it? Was his future fatherhood at stake!

He watched the water silently (or as much as his chattering teeth would allowed), afraid to move or else he irritate it. It made no sound, no ripple on the lake surface. All he could hear was the lap of surf at the shore and the rustle of leaves as a breeze came by. Dear Kami…he was gonna die painfully wasn't he?

The terrified monk yelped as the water before him exploded with a large bubble, making him lose balance (lose his protection against it) and flail about for a second before he could regained the necessary wits to back up and "protect" himself. Its small head watched him curious, bobbing up and down in the water. Miroku shrunk away from it.

"Please…for the love of that is holy… it can have my legs I don't care, just not my chance of having children…"Miroku whispered the prayer to himself, squeezing eyes shut. It was going to jump, and bite him…wait a minute! Wha-wha..! What was he afraid of!

His eyebrow ticked annoyed. Just sometimes…he was so pathetic, even to himself.

Opening dark eyes, he found it wasn't attacking him. But rather…swimming in circles around him. Looked quite happy doing it too. His brows shot up as it went past his vision again, as he felt the water ripple past his submerged body as it paddled playfully around him. As he watched, he went through a moment of indecisiveness. But his brows furrowed. If it bit him, it was his fault.

He waited till it came around again, hopping in the water this time, when it squeaked in a bit of surprise. He was quite amazed at how small it was, bringing it up to him as his positioned his fingers between its front legs. It was a bit smaller than a cat, with it wings tucked in tightly to its body so it could swim. He observed as he brought it out of the water that gills on its jaws closed up, and it looked up at him with the admiration of a friendly dog. He raised his other hand cautiously, confident as it hadn't bit him yet and had every opportunity to, and reached towards it head. It looked away from him and to his hand, where he jumped when it rubbed its scaly head against his hand.

And what was weirder, when he started petting it lightly, a tiny rumble came from its body. Like…a purr. Miroku laughed out loud, grinning as it nipped at his fingers playfully when he wiggled them. Whatever this creature was, was totally unafraid, and unthreatening.

He realized, with everything that had happened, walking to the beach carrying it, putting it down to get dressed, then picking it up again almost absentmindedly, that something big was happening here. Even as he walked home with it, smiling as it watched fascinated as his staff jingled and shined, that something was meant to happen. It was no ordinary creature, he was sure.

And with anything unordinary, unordinary things happened with it.

**:shit.is.happening. at home, in my life, everything. Im very lucky I even got to this, but I was in the mood. Ill explain a few things next time, but just know, NONE of my stories are being neglected. I just cant really get to them, and I haven't been writing for ages, so thank you so much whoever reads this!**


End file.
